Rahzar
Rahzar is a villain of the Ninja Turtles. He was once Chris Bradford and also was once Dogpound. Rahzar is a mutant werewolf creature that is also bony and spiky like Dogpound. He is a super mutant, since it is his secondary mutation form. He is a rival of Fishface and Michelangelo. He is voiced by Clancy Brown. Origins When Dogpound and Fishface were inside Baxter's Lab, Baxter Stockman told them that he could turn them back into humans. Then when Mikey came to the lab so that he could get the molecular centri-fuge, Dogpound found him and then he wanted to fight Mikey, but Mikey didn't want to, since he had zits all other his body and didn't want them to be pop. Then when they were in the roof, Dogpound broke a piece of wood and then him and Mikey were about to fall. Then Mikey was holding on a piece of wood and Dogpound on Mikey's foot. Mikey and Dogpound were about to fall in some batch of Mutagen, so then Mikey made Dogpound fall inside of the giant batch of Mutagen and then he was mutating into a super mutant. Later on, he jumped out of the batch of Mutagen and then he mutated into a super mutant that is now called, Rahzar. TV Show Season Two Mikey Gets Shellacne Wormquake! Part One Wormquake! Part Two The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto Vengeance is Mine The Invasion Part One The Invasion Part Two Season Three Episodes Gallery Trivia * Rahzar looks like a wolf. * Rahzar looks a little like Dogpound, only that he is limber. * Rahzar is a supermutant. * Rahzar is still voiced by Clancy Brown, like Brown did with Chris Bradford and Dogpound. * This mode makes Rahzar look taller than his mode as Dogpound. * Rahzar has very long ears. * Rahzar is said to be very creepy. * He is like a mutant dog version of the Squirrelanoids. * Fishface might mutate into Tokka, so that him and Rahzar could be a team, and a come back from the TMNT franchise. * He gets electricuted, but he survives the shock. * He doesn't have any clothes, and when he was Dogpound, he had pants on. * He seems to know about Tiger Claw, since he said some things about in his background life in Wormquake. * Rahzar and Tiger Claw are partners and friends. * Shredder's impression to Rahzar's new look was that he looked terrible. * In The Invasion Part Two, Michelangelo threw a couch on top of him, so that his brothers, Kirby, April, and Casey could exit the apartment to escape from the Foot Clan. * Anton Zeck called him Zombie-Wolf in The Legend of Kuro Kabuto, after Rahzar was defeated by Zeck. * In Serpent Hunt, Rahzar laughs about the fact that Anton Zeck will mutate into a warthog. * When Ivan Steranko was going to escape, so that he doesn't mutate, Rahzar threw him into the Mutagen for his mutation. * In the new video game, TMNT: Danger of the Ooze, Rahzar appears as the first boss in the game. * When Bebop and Rocksteady wanted to fight, Baxter Fly, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface stepped up to fight, but then Shredder stopped them and insisted that he would take care of it. Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Mutant Category:Season 2 Category:Villain Category:The Foot Clan Category:Adult Category:Super Mutant Category:Mutant Wolf Category:Season 3 Category:Shredder Henchmen Category:Video Game Character